mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Aeleus
Aeleus, misspelled as "Eleus" in the North American version of Kingdom Hearts II, is one of Ansem the Wise's six apprentices, as well as the human form of Lexaeus. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Aeleus guards the palace of Ansem the Wise. He and Dilan meet Ventus, but keep him from getting inside the castle, telling him to leave before the monsters come out. Aeleus then spots an Unversed, and both guards begin to head after it as Ventus runs ahead of them. As the two move to follow him, Even approaches and openly wonders what will become of the castle if they left their posts. Aeleus begins to argue, but Even assures Ventus could handle it because he is "special". As Aeleus questions this, Dilan recalls their job to guard the castle, and the two return to their positions at the door. Sometime after Xehanort's defeat, Aeleus is present when Dilan throws Lea and Isa out of the castle. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days About a decade prior to Kingdom Hearts, Aeleus was still one of six apprentices to the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise, alongside Braig, Dilan, Even, Ienzo, and Xehanort. Worried that the Darkness in people's hearts would eventually consume his world, Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart. Eventually, he created a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation. However, Aeleus and the other apprentices had their own intentions for the laboratory, and began conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Eventually, Aeleus and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Aeleus, along with the others, was consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so Aeleus also became the Nobody Lexaeus. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Aeleus is restored following the demise of his Heartless and Lexaeus. He awakens inside Hollow Bastion with Dilan, Even, Ienzo and Lea, and soon realizes that Braig and Isa are mysteriously absent. As Dilan and Even are still tired and unstable from their restoration, Aeleus has them rest until they've finally stabilized. Appearance Aeleus is seen wearing the same guard outfit as Dilan: a grey uniform with white cuffs and a red heart on the chest. There are blue hearts on the cuffs of both of his gloves. Aeleus's Axe Sword also appears much smaller than his Nobody's weapon, as well as being more reminiscent of an actual axe rather than a combination of an axe and a sword. Aeleus looks nearly identical to his Nobody counterpart, except for some minor alterations. Personality Like with Dilan, Aeleus appears to be much more good-natured and noble than Lexaeus, although their outward personalities seem similar. He shows concern for Ventus when the latter volunteers to fight Trinity Armor alone, and is only stopped from following Ventus by Even, who orders him back to his post. Gallery Aeleus.jpg|Aeleus' Axe Sword Aeleus_cleaning_up.png|Aeleus cleaning up The_Icky_Jobs_01_KH3D.png Category:Humans Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters